


panels

by dansunedisco



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor, Matt the Technician AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5822515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dansunedisco/pseuds/dansunedisco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And you’re sure you went to tech school?” she asks.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Written for anon who asked for reylo + a 'matt the technician' au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	panels

**Author's Note:**

> idk man

“And you’re  _ sure  _ you went to tech school?” she asks.

The new guy glares up at her from behind his glasses, a strong frown twisting at his mouth. He’s kneeling by the calcinator panel, a tangle of wires on the ground, and she’s been watching him mess up the swap for fifteen minutes now. “For the fourth time,  _ yes _ ,” he growls.

“You graduated.”

“ _ Yes _ .”

“They literally gave you a certificate and --”

“Yes!” he snaps, then takes a deep breath before mumbling, “Just… show me how to rewire this.”

Rey blinks. It’s not often she receives new techs under her wing; she’s not known for her overflowing patience, for one, and two: she’s one of their best, and often bogged down with assignments that stump everyone else. But she’s beginning to see why ‘Kylo Ren’ was dumped off on her. He’s the worst tech she’s ever seen. And if she can’t help him… well, there  _ is  _ no helping him.

“I’m only going to show you this once,” she says, “so please do pay attention.”

He hunches his shoulders. As tall and lanky as he is, it’s a bit ridiculous to see. “Fine.”

She raises her eyebrows, a warning more than anything else, and proceeds to undo the damage Kylo inflicted on the poor wiring system. She explains as she goes, much slower than she usually would, and waits for Kylo’s terse nod of understanding at each major step. It takes an hour to refit the calcinator, and the two of them share mild smiles when the job’s done.

“Not bad,” she says -- a complete lie, really -- and shoves the panel back in place. “Just ten more to do now.”

“Ten?”

She laughs at the look of utter incredulity on his face. It’s almost endearing. “Don’t worry, we’ll split the jobs now that I’ve shown you the proper way.”

He only frowns harder in reply. She’s honestly not sure what face she likes best on him -- the offended scowl, or the tense smile.

“Come on,” she says, “the radars won’t fix themselves.”


End file.
